


Dear Evan Hansen and Be More Chill mpreg oneshots

by ThatinvertPokemon



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy, Trans Male Character, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 06:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatinvertPokemon/pseuds/ThatinvertPokemon
Summary: Basically I wanna rp mpreg but I have no one to rp with unfortunately, so I'll just write here. I feel like my writing skills are semi decent so I'll allow myself to post here.





	1. Chapter 1

Requests Open (●´∀｀●)


	2. I don't love you [Connor Murphy x Jared Kleinman]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boy just wants some cookies, dw Jared will save you con.

Connor's day had being shitty. First, Morning sickness, then the corner store nearby didn't have the chips he was craving, he couldn't nap because the damn demon spawn wouldn't stop moving, his parents wouldn't stop bugging him and Jared was at work so he couldn't comfort the hormonal teen. 

Connor wanted to smoke so badly, he just needed a bit of weed In his system but he had to least keep the kid alive so he fought against the urge. He was laying in his bed, on his back, wearing a tea shirt and Plad sweat Pants and his hair was in a messy bun, he had his earbuds in his ear, listening to Kitchen Nightmares on YouTube. 

After awhile he grew hungry but he was afraid of talking to his parents, especially since he father had a tendencie to deadname him. It only got worse after his parents found out his was pregnant, thankfully his mother barely deadnamed him and If she did she apologized profusely. Larry on the other hand would deadname connor and not think twice, even if connor was visibly upset. 

He took the write earpads out of his ears and conveniently he heard the front to his house slam shut, he sat up with a bit of struggle then he walked to his locked bedroom door and turned the knob, he heard a click and he opened his door. There wasn't any sound in the house, was Connor truly alone? 

Connor went back inside, leaving the door open and he put on his red slippers. He grabbed his phone and closed youtube, he opened his messages and he clicked on Zoe's contact. He began typing and finished within a few seconds. 

C: Hey Z, You home? 

Zoe responded within a minute

Z: No I'm not, is everything ok?   
C: 👍

Connor threw his phone back onto his bed and he walked out of the toom, the sound of his slippers was the only thing filling the silence. Carefully, he walked down the wooden stair case while holding onto the banister for support. Once he was downstairs Connor made his way to the kitchen, he wanted something sweet. Lucky for him, His mom brought some chocolate chip cookies the other day. Unlucky for him, she placed them on top of the fridge where he couldn't reach.

Connor's appetite was monstrous now that he was eating for two, he would eat a whole car of cookies in one sitting. It wasn't very healthy so she put the cookies somewhere where her son couldn't reach dispite being tall and she hid the step still so that he couldn't steal the jar. 

Connor wasn't gonna let that bullshit stop him, he reached up and tried to get the jar, he stood on his tippy toes which didn't help. The boy huffed and grabbed a chair from the dining room and dragged it to the fridge, he places it in front. The back of it facing the fridge and he carefully steps up, he's tall enough to reach when he see's the most infuriating thing today. 

The jar was gone. 

Connor stared at the wall, there was nothing on top of the fridge, nothing. He stepped down carefully, suddenly his emotions took over and he screamed in frustration and he punched the wall, it left a serious hole. Connor's angry expression was now accompanied by tears streaming down his face. His hand hurt and no cookies were there to ease his pain. 

The doorbell rang and Connor pouts, he wondered who the fuck it was. He stomped over in a Huff and he unlocked the door and opened it. A certain shorter teen with glasses and shorts appeared. 

"Hey loser" Jared gave Connor, he wore shorts and Connor's huge dark grey hood, he was gripping a black bookbag which probably had his computer and charger in it. He gave a smile which Connor returned by slamming the door in his face, the highly upset male made his way back upstairs to sob when suddenly the front door opened and jared came in. Connor didn't looked at him, he just continued crying. 

"You forgot to lock the door" Jared said as he closed the door behind him and locked it, Connor continued walking upstairs and Jared followed behind. The shorter boy was prepared for anything yelling Connor was going to yeet at him, he walked up a little to catch him with him. 

Once they reached the top, Connor went to his room and slammed it shut. Once again he forgot to lock, or maybe he didn't? Jared came in to find Connor balling his eyes out In his pillow. This made Jared uncomfortable, he wasn't used to Connor crying this hard. Even when he found out he was pregnant he was just grouchy. 

Jared cautiously made his way over, gripping his bookbag out a fear that he may get something heavy launched at him. He placed his bag on the floor besides Connor's bed and he sat next to the crying teen. 

Connor looked up at jared, his eyes were red and filled with tears, he had snot running down his nose and he looked overall quite a mess. Still, Jared wrapped his arms around him, not minding the snot or tears. This mad Connor ball harder and turn around so that he could hug Jared back. This made Connor reduse to sniffles and whimpering. 

Jared and him stayed like this for a while until Jared remembered what he'd brought for Connor after he complained about it. Jared wrapped his arms and pulled away, causing Connor to whine and look heartbroken. So he curled up, thinking Jared didn't want to touch him because he was a gross mess. 

The short boy tapped Connor and the taller male hesitantly looked up, Jared was holding out a continer with a green plastic, full of chocolate chip cookies. 

Connor didn't reach for the bowl, he simply stared at Jared. He sniffed and blinked at him and Jared opened the container, the scent of the cookies hit both noises and it made Connor calm down. 

The taller teen sat up again and he moved to grab a cookie, he picked it up and bit into it. It was more amazing then the store brought cookies, Connor offered Jared the cookie he'd just bitten into. The other teen shurgged and he took the sweet treat and ate it. 

Connie was busy shoving cookies into his mouth, when he ate about five he looks at jared and asks "Dude what the fuck is In these cookies?"

Jared kissed Connor on the cheek and replied "Love". Connor glared and pushed him off the bed "fuck off, I don't love you"

Jared laughed as he hit the floor "you totally do! You pregnant loser". Connor ate another cookie then said "whatever"

He did love Jared but he wouldn't let him win, to be honest he actually believed him when he said love was an ingredient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He means it guys, he doesn't love Jared! 
> 
> Comments are appreciated (´∀｀*)


	3. Just breath [TreeBros]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request for Castor_Raiden 
> 
> Thanks for the cute suggestion!!

Evan was practically panicking every second once he found out he was pregnant, he was only 19 and definitely not ready to raise a child. Fortunately Evan had his boyfriend Connor, who was indeed the other father. 

Even was so worried about so many things, like what if they end up dying or someone kidnaps their child. Evan was afraid of being a bad father as well. His own father hadn't been in his life since he was little and he didn't want to be like his dad. Although he loved his boyfriend dearly, he was afraid Connor would leave him. The paler boy eases the anxious boy's worries or at least tries to. 

6 months into the pregnancy, Evan's worrying gets out of hand. He's afraid to leave the house or his room and take his meds, he didn't want the baby to become sick or even die. Connor tried reassuring his boyfriend but to no avail, Evan was too worried and too scared. 

Connor was frustrated at this point and he stepped out for a bit, he drove around for awhile until he got an idea. Evan was going to love it. Connor pulls over and texts Evan to not come out which Evan replies with ok. 

It's been hours and Connor hasn't returned, Evan's mind thought of the worse possible scenarios possible. Connor died or left him. The pregnant male started to sob uncontrollably and the thoughts, blaming himself for what possibly happened. 

He began packing his things to leave but he end up breaking down completely and sobbing, Connor came home a few minutes earlier but he assumed it's just to get stuff that was his. 

Connor was hopefully that his idea would work and after he was done, he walked to the bedroom only to hear the sobs of a pregnant Evan. Connor frowned and opened the door softly, the pregnant male was curled up next to a suitcase. Connor made his way over than placed a gently hand on Evan's shoulder. 

Evan looked up and sniffed "i-i'm leaving, I'll be o-out of your w-way s-soon" he stuttered and sniffed, Connor looked confused and he used the sleeve of his hoodie to wipe the tears away. "Gone? Why do you want to leave?" He asked calmly. 

Evan wiped his face "w-well, I don't b-but I'm being a burden a-and you've been gone a couple hours so w-well y-you're probably l-looking somewhere else to go.., so I'll leave..you can have the apartment"

Connor looked confused then he smiled and bit back a laugh, the taller male pulled Evan into a hug, causing him to squeak. He blushed and looked up at Connor, who hug held him. "Evan sweetie, no" he cupped Evan's face. "I was upset and I had to leave for a bit, but then I got you something that I think you'll like". Evan looked up hopeful "y-you m-mean that?" he blushed some more and Connor nodded while smiling. "Of course, I love you more than anything, well I love our kid too obviously but you get it. 

This made the small male smile and wrapped his arms around connor "Thank you, I'm sorry i-". Connor just pecked the boy on the lips then he pulled away "Don't thank me yet, come on" 

Before Evan could question, Connor pulled him up and tugged him into the living room. Evan looked at him confused before gasping, the room had be covered in multiple potted plants, some wear tiny while others were big. "I figured some plants could lower stress, oh and something else too! The pale male left out the front door then brought a box with holes in. Evan's eyes widen as he realized that connor got a pet. 

The animal was very quiet, Evan didn't know what to expect and he started to get anxious again. Connor opened the box and pulled out a little purtrsian kitten, it looked around confused and then poked it's nose out to sniff the current stranger that wasn't holding him. 

Evan shyly reached out and held the kitten securely when it was given to him. "H-hey.." He thought of a name "sweetpea" he said to the kitten, looking down at it. The kitten purred and it made Evan cry, which made connor hug him, which made connor cry evan more. 

Gosh Evan loved his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :)


	4. Connor's tough he swears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggestion by Castor_Raiden! 
> 
> Thanks a bunch! 
> 
> Sorry for the long wait  
> I kdkdkdkdkdkd lazy

It was coldy rainy day and Connor and Evan were headed to the doctors today. Both males were excited because they would figure out their baby's gender. Since Connor was the one having said baby, Evan suggested that he'd drive to let the pregnant male rest. Connor wanted to tell his worry wort of a boyfriend that he could drive but Evan insisted so Connor didn't aruge. 

Connor been promised a muffin and some juice so he behaved. Once they got to the clinic, Evan got out the car first then he hurried to the other door and opened it for his boyfriend. Connor carefully got out and thanked his boyfriend by kissing him on the cheek. Evan closed the car door then grabbed Connor's hand and walked with him to the clinic, once they were inside they told the person at the front desk their information and after were told that they can have a seat and someone would be with them. 

The two boys walked into a waiting room and sat down, Evan was feeling a little tired and he layed on Connor. The taller never really liked hospitals or doctors so he was a bit on edge. 

Evan squeezed Connor's hand and for some reason it seemed to relax him. After a few minutes Connor was called into the back and both got up and followed a nurse into the back. 

Once they were there in the back, connor was instruced to lay down on the place provided and to lift up his shirt. Once he did, the nurse in the room squeezed some gel onto her hand and rubbed some onto Connor's pregnant belly. He shivered which made the nurse chuckle a bit, when the nurses finished, the machine was turned on and the nurse grabbed the transducer and put it to Connor's belly making him get anxious. 

Evan noticed and grabbed his boyfriends hand "it's ok connor" he smiled. Connor relaxed and looked up at the screen next to them, the nurse pointed to the screen where the baby was. "congrats, it's a boy" the nurse smiled at the young couple. 

Connor stared at the screen In shock, they were having a boy. He flinched slightly out of surprised when evan wiped a tear from his cheek, shit he was crying. Evan chuckled and wiped his own face, which was becoming tear stained as well. "Ev, that's out boy, he's so tiny, look at him holy sh- crap" Connor giggled. 

They definitely would be arguing about names once they got home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, Sorry this took long :) Hope you enjoyed 
> 
> This def wasn't accurate but hhgghhhh
> 
> Srry it was rushed sjjsdj


	5. Be more chill or else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sjsisjs 
> 
> Request for Angel_Cakes243

Jeremy was a worrier. 

He couldn't help it. 

Usually he could keep it under control. 

Except when he found out he had gotten his boyfriend, Micheal Mell, knocked up. 

Jeremy nearly had a heart attack the day micheal came over with a positive pregnancy test in hand. Well, more like zip lock bag.

During the entirety of micheal's pregnancy, Jeremy worried a whole lot. It started as tame, he would ask micheal if he was fine, bring him his craving foods and would be there whenever he had morning sickness. As time went on, Jeremy became more and more worried. 

He barely left micheal's side (except for when his boyfriend needed space), helped micheal do everything, made sure he ate only healthy things, asked about 30 times a day if he was ok. Micheal had to admit that it was annoying but he understood it came from a place of love. Plus, it was kinda nice having his boyfriend do certain things for him so that micheal wouldn't have to stress over it. 

For instance, when micheal had to clean, jeremy would do it for him or if micheal had to cook because he was hungry but tired, jeremy did it. It was live saving at times. 

When it was time for the baby to come, Jeremy had already prepared in advance, by six months. It was late at night and jeremy was freaking out, grabbing their suit cases, toys for the baby who wouldn't really want anything other than titty ceral and micheal milk, and he almost died tripping over everything. 

Micheal decided to drive instead of jeremy who was freaking out, he was about to insist that he drive but he got the tired and angry eyes of a pregnant man who's currently going into labor. Jeremy feared a lot of things but non compared to his angry and very pregnant boyfriend. 

When the baby arrived the worrying most likely increased by a low 78%, at least from micheal's observations. Jeremy would constantly check if the bay was still alive, if their kid made a yawn then jeremy was probably there to see it. It made micheal laugh whenever the baby sneezed or coughed and jeremy freaked out because he thought the baby was sick. 

Micheal smiled whenever he woke up in the morning and he caught jeremy fast asleep holding their baby boy securely. Micheal would often catch jeremy just chilling with the baby, most times they're both sleeping. 

Micheal's poor phone was filled with pictures of jeremy and all his freak outs. He sighed happily, he really loves his boyfriend. The male takes two rings out his pocket, his boyfriend was soon to be husband. 

Jeremy was a worrier 

And micheal adored that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Srry this took forever
> 
> Hope u enjoy!!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know that if you'd like to rp ^^


End file.
